The way it works
by xXANNAXx11784
Summary: Max and her brother, Gazzy are being followed; When things get dangerous, let the great Fang come to the rescue.The wings come into the story later Along with some special powers. Is there something between Max and Fang? Or is it just business?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a Thursday night, about 6:30 or 7:00. I was in my room trying to watch a movie, but I couldn't seem to focus on it. It was boring and something didn't feel right. Everyone was slightly tense, but no one else seemed to notice or care. My brother, Zephry was making annoying commentary on the characters, his eyes glued to the fuzzy TV screen. My parents were fighting down the hall, in the kitchen, while making dinner. Usually I would go out there and try to make them stop, but lately that's been getting me in trouble. Apparently parents don't like it when their fifteen year old daughter's right and they are wrong. I heard glass shatter –the window. All I could manage to think was what the heck?

"Where is your daughter, Maximum Ride?" A deep male voice demanded. I froze and quieted Gazzy (Zephry's nickname). I reached for the remote and muted the TV. More yelling followed. I waited a second before I grabbing my brother's arm, and cautiously running down the hall to the back door. I opened it slowly, silently preying it didn't creak. I pushed Gazzy out first. I could hear my mom lie that I wasn't home and man ask where I was. After my dad said that I was at a friend's house and he didn't know where it was, there were gunshots. Two gunshots to be exact; they rang throughout the house and someone thudded to the ground.

I could hear my dad sobbing and saying my mom's name over and over. The gunshots left my ears ringing, but soon enough there was another and it was silent again. I forced myself to walk out the door instead of turning around, and Gazzy and I ran on the edge of the road. I didn't have half a mind to do anything logical now, so we were just running to get as far as we could from the house. All was quiet except for the beating of Zephry and my shoes hitting the concrete sidewalk. Overhead there was rumbling and I knew it would start raining soon. Dark, dreary clouds blocked the sky. You couldn't see anything but the moon that was bright and glowing slightly from its hiding spot. Who knew it was so hard to find the police station at 7:30 at night from some random street. After running and walking for about an hour we decided to sit and rest for a few minutes before making a plan.

* * *

I had never really been the type of person that cries a lot, but now was an exception, because Zephry and I were sobbing like there was no end. Like nothing could stop the salty tears from trespassing onto our checks and cascading down our faces.

I felt bad for Gazzy. My feet had grown tired. My legs were sore from walking and my shoes scuffed the muddy road with each step on the pavement. He wasn't even nine years old yet, it was 8:00 at night and our situation couldn't get much worse. I sat down on the next bench and Gazzy sat down next to me leaning his head on my upper arm. Now I had time to think of what really just happened.

1.) We had listened to our parents fighting when someone broke in and are probably dead, but it's not confirmed 2.) We couldn't find the police station, 3.) It's late and we have nowhere to go, 4.) We haven't eaten yet and it's cold outside 5.) We don't have any of our things except what were wearing. I didn't take anything except Gazzy. With all the luck I've had so far, I also managed to forget my jacket. It was on my desk next to my phone –a phone! How could I have been so stupid to forget about calling the police? After a minute of talking and thinking to myself, I realized just sitting here isn't going to help right now. I sat up from my slouched position on the bench and shook Gazzy until he was awake. (When did he fall asleep?) I pulled him up so he was looking at me.

"We need to go back into town and find a phone to call the police." I told him, my voice quiet and raspy from crying. He nodded and brushed the dirt on his jeans off. We hadn't told anyone about what happened because I was worried that someone would know who I was, and take me and possibly Gazzy like the man that broke in tried to.

"Are Mom and Dad gone, Max?" He asked me his eyes sad.

"I'm not sure, Zeph **(A/N: pronounced Zef)**, but I think they're dead." I whispered the last word, like if I said it too loud I would have to face the fact that it's true. He sniffled and gave a curt nod and we left to find a working phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapters 2

The street lights glowed a deep, murky orange. After waiting for about half an hour the rain stopped. The Gasman and I were walking into the town to find a phone. At least, that was the plan. He and I were tired and just wanted to go back home, but that wasn't an option right now. I couldn't feel anything. Not literally, but pretty close. I felt the brisk air blowing my hair around, but I didn't feel sad. I felt nothing inside; I felt numb. I kept thinking that this was all a dream and I would wake up any second now. But that hasn't and won't happen, because this reality. This dream is something that I can't wake up from. The truth behind this "dream" is hidden in the secrets that I don't know.

I could feel my shoes squishing on the road. My socks were soaked and cold. I was slowly beginning to feel again. The dirt on my jeans was now mud. The trapped water in my sweater was turning to frost as the powerful wind whistled around me. I could see lights in the distance and my eyes opened farther in the accomplishment. We were almost there; we could make it there and get help. I reached my hand out and tugged Gazzy next to me. He raised his eyebrow in question and I pointed in the direction of the lights. I heard him whisper, "Almost there." It sounded like he was more reassuring himself than talking to me. I slowly nodded and turned down to the next road that leads to a local food store.

Stepping up onto the sidewalk I realized that that we couldn't go inside. Someone might call the cops on us just because of the way we look. I nudged Gazzy toward the phone booth instead of the store door. "Why don't we go inside the store?" The Gasman asked me. I glanced at him and gestured to our clothing. Looks of recognition passed his face slowly. After staring at him for a second I he started fidgeting. I didn't think I was looking that long, but it was apparently long enough for him. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a brown t-shirt. Great fashion right? Not. I had offered him my jacket multiple times but he flat out refused each time. Surprisingly he looked warmer than me. He was nine, I think, and almost as tall as me. He was skinny and a smart kid with shaggy blond hair and blue eyes that seemed sweet and innocent. They were deceiving because he was actually very destructive. He can break,ruin, or set on fire, just about anything. I pushed the door open to the booth. I held onto Gazzy's hand because I didn't want him to walk off and, even though I wouldn't admit it, I was scared. I know, sad right; I was scared to call the police.

My fingers shakily pressed the grimy keys. I listened to the ringing before it picked up and someone asked what my emergency was. I took a deep breath and explained what had happened. Starting from when the glass shattered to now. They asked us to stay near the store and told us that someone would be there as soon as possible.

I inhaled and exhaled deeply turning it into a yawn at the end. Still scuffing and dragging my feet on the ground I pulled myself to the store along with my brother. I looked up at the sky, it was dark and the clouds hung low. "How old are you, Gazzy? Like, nine right?" I felt bad I didn't even know how old he was. He looked at me like I was crazy. I must have really messed that up. "Nine and a half!" He yelled at me with an offended look clearly plastered on his nine _and a half_ year old face. "Right, sorry. I knew that." I muttered looking away. He just ignored what I said and looked at me. "I can't believe you, this is just unforgivable! How do you forget about a whole six months?" I can't believe this! He was mad that I didn't know his age by half a year. "I said I was sorry, Gosh, I didn't know it was that big of a deal! You probably don't know my age that perfectly! It's just a stupid-" I turned at him and was met with my amused looking brother silently laughing. He was just playing me. Wow, that was cold. "You're fifteen _and a fourth _years old, just saying." Wow. I didn't even know that.

While we were waiting for the police officer to come we sat on the bench outside the store. The first bad part was that I feel asleep waiting for him. The second was that he never came. The worst was that when I woke up I wasn't on the bench.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapters 3

"_Beep…beep…beep…beep..."_ I quickly realized that I wasn't on a cold, wooden bench, like I should be. I was on a heavily stuffed bed of some sort. I groggily opened my eyes to survey my surroundings. That wasn't just obnoxious beeping, it was a heart monitor. This wasn't just any over-stuffed bed, in some random room. This was an overstuffed _hospital _bed. I was in a hospital? What's wrong with me? I didn't remember much right now but it was slowly coming back to me.

_ (FLASH-BACK TO LAST NIGHT)_

_ I was resting my eyes; it had been a long day. The Gasman was right next to me. I had drifted off to sleep at some point. I didn't dream that night, it was just blank and black. I was roughly shaken by Gazzy until I was conscious enough to ask what he wanted. The frantic-looking nine year old pointed stubbornly at a man dressed in black. I hadn't seen the man that killed my parents, but I think that was him. I nodded and agreed to hiding. _

_The Gasman said he hadn't seen us yet or that he wasn't looking, either one was good enough. I shoved Gazzy onto the ground and rolled off the bench myself. We crawled silently to an ally between this store and the next building, and sat tightly behind the dumpster. Usually I would be freaking out, but I was still half asleep. But it was working. The man looked around –probably for us- and angrily took out his cell phone. He began to walk away and pressed the phone to his ear. "Yes, I know they are the most important...I didn't mean to, they just disappeared…okay." I pressed against the side of the dumpster listening for any useful information._

_I stood up slowly as the man sat down on the bench with his eyes closed. The Gasman stood up too. Things happened too quickly for me to comprehend. He slipped and fell with a clank onto the ground. I told him to stay silent as the man opened one eye. I slid back down to The Gasman. While I was helping him up the man came behind me. "My boss will be proud; you're smarter that I thought." He grinned darkly and grabbed my wrist. His hand was rough and I squirmed to break free from his grip. I tried to run with Gazzy but he was slowing down. The man was right He. As we passed other stores I saw the man gaining on us. He must be seriously athletic if he was running as fast as I was. I saw a few other men on the opposite side of the road, they looked like the one chasing The Gasman and I, but they were actually chasing another boy. He looked about my age but I couldn't look for long. He glanced at me quickly and our eyes met. "MOVE!" he yelled while running left toward me. I gave him a confused glance before I was tackled to the ground._

_My head thumped loudly on the ground. I was dizzy and quickly tried to get back up, only to be pushed down again. Gazzy shoved the man out of the way and tried to pull me up. I got to a sitting position but it was hard move any further. I say the boy from the other side of the street come over. He pulled me up and slung an arm around me, The Gasman did the same from the other side. I was dragged by the two while fighting to stay conscious. Blood dripped from the side of my mouth leaving a disgusting taste behind. After that I passed out. Hooray…_

_ (END FLASH-BACK) _

I sat up, my head pounding. I slowly inched my way up only to feel a tug at my arm. It was wrapped in a cast that was slightly heavy. Great… The door swung open to show my brother, a nurse, and the boy from last night. I still have no idea who he is. "How are you?" the nurse asked soothingly. "Fabulous, I feel just peachy. Now how soon can I leave?" I said a little but harsher than I meant. Oh well, what can I say, I hate hospitals. "Uhh, well I'm not sure. I can check if you want." I nodded and she left. The boys came over and sat down next to me, the other boy not as close. "I need your help, and I know you need mine. Your parents aren't dead." Said the boy. Well I think I'm just going to like pass out again, it seems like a good idea right now. Not.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapters 4

You must think I'm a baby. Who passes out two times in a 24-hour time span? Me. Because I'm sure you wouldn't take the series of unfortunate events I've had too well. I thought my parents were dead, but it was still possible that they were alive. Then the police never show up and we were being chased, some random boy is on the other side of the street. I was tackled to the ground _twice_, then passed out and woke up in the hospital to find the same unknown boy and I'm told my parents are, in fact, alive.

Drowsily I sat up leaning heavily on the pillow behind me. The Gasman was next to me on the left, sitting in a chair, his hand in mine. He was such a sweet boy, and he was acting very tuff. I wasn't even being that brave. I tapped on his arm with my bruised hand. Gazzy looked up at me and smiled. I smiled lightly back. "How are you? You've been out for a while." I shrugged and grinned at him. "I've been better." This was only funny because he would always say this when I asked him the same question. Whenever he was hurt or didn't feel good and I asked him that question, he replied with 'I've been better.'

The boy walked in; the boy I still didn't know. "If I continue what I was saying, promise me that you won't pass out again." He said slyly. It was angering the way he said it. Like he knew it would annoy me. Well it worked if that was what he was going for. "I'm _fine_." I said harshly. He deserved the mean attitude I was giving him. "Who are you anyways? And why were you being chased like us? Even better, why were we being chased?" He looked a little bit strange, like he was debating whether or not to tell me. "I am Nick Shade, age 15. _I _was being _chased_, like you, because I am in a situation like yours. You, were being _followed_, and then chased like me because they thought you were with me and knew who I was." Well that helps. Oh, wait, no it doesn't. "I can help you find you parents, but you half to help me too. You have to help me destroy the organization they are in. "

"What do they do?"

"They capture the children that are special. The ones that are important. You are important, and The Gasman is too. Then they mutate them. You have what they don't. They don't want you to find out how powerful you are, because then they would be forced to stop working. They would be forced to stop steeling the power and importance from all the children like us. They use it to commit crimes and test scientifically on kids, then because some of us have magic, they take it, if they can find out how. That's why the kids are gone so long. The tests that they endure never stop. The scientist don't stop until the kids power is gone completely. They use the magic to transform things and people, into horrible creatures."

I still didn't understand very much. But if all this was true, then I had to help. I could if I tried, I can always help. So I would. And I'm sure Gazzy wants to help too. So he can be included too. Then we also get our parents back, double the reason to help. "We're in." I said bravely. This would be quite the mission.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapters 5

"Is this going to hurt?" I asked seriously. Fang just looked at me and shrugged looking back down. "You don't know?" I yelled at him. He seemed unaffected. Allow me to explain what's going on.

I had just agreed to help him with his plan to destroy the organization. I asked him more about it and what was special about the kids. Apparently all the kids have powers. Like magical kind of powers. When I asked him what his was, he said it was healing. And that's why I'm with him right now. He's trying to heal my arm. The only problem is that he has never healed anyone but himself. Something told me that it was because nobody would let him. But I really wanted my arm usable, and not broken.

"Ready?" Fang asked me. I debated whether or not this was a good idea. "As ready as I'll ever be." I replied loudly. He took my arm and ran his fingertips above the break. It started to tingle and get warm. I hope this was what it was supposed to feel like. Gazzy looked a little green while staring at this happening. I couldn't see it but I assumed it was pretty gruesome because Fangy over there didn't look too good either. "Okay. It's done." Fang said; his tone slightly disgusted. I sat up and tried to move and bend my arm. I felt completely normal. This meant that he fixed it.

_(Time jump –later leaving the hospital)_

"I just need a parent signature here." The woman at the front desk said. Fang looked at me as if asking what to do. I jumped in on the silence. "Okay, I'll call my parents right now." I said fake happiness within my voice. The woman nodded in acknowledgment. I turned on my heel and walked down the hall back to the room I stayed in. "I think we need to slip out. They won't let us out without a signature from a parent and that's a bit of a problem." I thought out loud and sat on the bed. "We could create a, uhh, diversion if you will." The Gasman said with a hint of a grin on his face and an evil pitch in his voice. "Okay, how about you set of the guard alarm down the hall then flee the exit. We will be at the front doors. As soon as the alarm goes off, Fang and I run like heck." I offered my idea to the boys. The glanced at each other and smirked. "Perfect," Fang announced. "I know the Perfect place to go after. It has lots of other special kids and is safe from the organization. Oh, and just so you know, the bad organization is called Powerix. The place we are going is called, Home States. Because it houses children from other states and becomes their home. Here we can learn your powers too, both you and Gazzy." I looked at the wall behind him processing all the new information. "Okay, the plan starts once I give the signal."

"What's the signal?" Asked Gazzy. "I'm not sure yet." I said back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapters 6

"Okay, so, is everybody ready?" I asked in a rushed whisper. "Well yes, but I still don't know what the signal is." The Gasman said frustrated. "It can be, uh, I don't know, I'll knock over a, um, chair on the way and when you hear that, count to ten and then go." I said with a satisfied smile on my face. Fang nodded at Gazzy to show he agreed and then we started down the hall. "Do you think it'll work?" I asked Fang. "I don't see why not, other than the fact that you chose your own brother to set off the alarm." I scowled at him. This was my plan, I don't _really_ care what his opinion is; I was just being nice. Plus, I didn't see him creating a plan. Nope, that was my job. I was the leader of this slight escape mission. If he didn't want my brother and me to help him, I would gladly leave without him. He could stay here in this hospital and rot for all I cared. Maybe I did feel a little bad though. He didn't have his family either and he helped me when I was hurt. Heck, he even tried to help me before I got hurt. He warned me, I just didn't understand why he suddenly yelled 'move' to me from the opposite side of the street. It wasn't his fault I got hurt. It was actually mine. But I wouldn't admit to that. I could blame him if I wanted. Then again, he was helping The Gasman and I too. It's something to think about.

I sighed and grabbed the sleeve to his shirt and pulled him as I started jogging down the hall. When the nurse that comes to my room was on the other side of the hall I pretended to be in a conversation with Fang. "…I hope she gets better, it was a real shame of her to miss Christmas with the family…" The nurse gave me a weird look and I ignored it even though I could feel her stare on my back. I turned down another hall and saw an exit door at the end…along with a camera in the corner. "Don't show your face to the camera." I said to Fang as I walked up to a chair outside a random room. I proceeded to sit down, and then I pretended to accidentally *dramatically* fall off while clanking the chair as forcefully as I could to the floor and wall. I hoped back off and pushed Fang, who looked a little shocked by my movements, behind a table with what appeared to be extra pillows and blankets. I silently counted off the ten seconds...6...7...8...9...

"WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP," The odd alarm continued to go off. "Automatic sprinklers in twenty seconds, WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP" I shared a frantic glance with Fang and we scrambled to the exit door, preying the whole time that The Gasman made it out too.

The doors closed behind Fang and I quietly. "Around front, the bushes" I whispered to Fang. He nodded his head like a cheap bobble head.


End file.
